What Really Happened
by Rythm.Emotion
Summary: Not really spoilerie. But it is set in KH2. It's a spin off of what happens when Cloud goes to meet with Sephiroth. Mild Lemon.


A/N: Holy cats it's been a really, really long time since I've posted anything. All summer I think. Yeah... wow. Anyway, this is a Kingdom Hearts fic, obviously. And it was born while at a friends party, and they were going to fight Sephiroth. And I just randomly said something about it being funny if when Cloud went up there they did other things. And I told everyone I would write it, and now I have. Anyway, it's a one shot. There is some lemon, but it's not very detailed at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Disney and Square Enix do. So, don't sue me.

"Have you seen Sephiroth?"

Sora hesitated momentarily, a question running through his mind, _should I tell him, or not?_ He nodded slightly. "I've seen him. At the Dark Depths."

_What a fitting name for the place where my soul's darkness hides._ Cloud thought as he looked down at the ground. "I guess it's time we settle things." He stood up straight and walked away without another word.

Sora watched him go, his eyes following him as he silently walked away. "Aren't we going to follow him to make sure he's gonna be okay?" Goofy asked.

Sora shrugged slightly, and then said. "Yeah, I think we should."

With all deliberations aside, they began to follow Cloud as quietly as they could, doing their best to not be seen for fear that the temperamental blonde might order them away.

Cloud made his way slowly to the Dark Depths. Wondering as he walked up the mountain trails, if he was doing the right thing. Wondering if fighting Sephiroth was really the way to handle him. Wasn't is possible that maybe...

He shook his head and his blonde hair shook around his face. The path his mind was spiraling down was one he knew he couldn't travel down. Because to do that, would mean to give into the darkness that always dwelled within his heart.

A lone heartless appeared from behind one of the many rocks that lined the path. It looked at Cloud, tilted its head, and then began to slink towards him.

Cloud sighed and pulled hi sword off his back. The heartless paused for a moment before continuing to advance.

It took only one swing of Cloud's massive sword to kill the heartless. And once it was dead he watched as it melted into the ground, becoming a patch of darkness that disappeared after a few second.

He replaced his sword on his back and continued towards Sephiroth.

"So, you've finally come to me." Sephiroth said when he saw Cloud approaching.

"You make it sound like I've been avoiding you."

"Haven't you?"

Cloud stopped where he thought he was out of reach of Sephiroth's sword. "No, Sephiroth." The name tasted bittersweet in Cloud's mouth, this being the first time it had been uttered to the man in quite some time. "You were hiding yourself away up here. I didn't know where to find you."

"I wasn't hiding. Not from you, never from you."

"Then why didn't you show yourself?"

"Because I wanted you to find me."

"Well I did, now tell me what you want."

"What I always want." He pointed his sword at Cloud. "You." He lunged at Cloud, swinging the sword.

Cloud parried the attack and jumped back. "You're playing with me." He said angrily.

Sephiroth smiled. "Cloud, do you want me to be serious with you?"

Cloud launched himself at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked the sword and held Cloud back as he pushed toward him, trying to knock him backwards. Sephiroth smirked as Cloud grimaced in concentration and exertion.

And then something completely unforeseen by Cloud happened. Sephiroth stuck his head between the two blades and kissed Cloud.

Cloud blinked, and wile he was of guard, Sephiroth flung him backwards. As he flew his sword flew from his hand and landed yards away from him.

He quickly got up and looked from his sword, to Sephiroth. "Wha the hell was that about!"

Sephiroth smiled and walked toward Cloud, his sword at his side. "Don't scream at me like you didn't like it."

Cloud took a step back and felt his back hit the wall of rock that he had forgotten was behind him. He looked again at his discarded sword, and then Sephiroth was directly in front of him, his sword held loosely in one hand.

"Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth let go of his sword and it fell to the ground, clattering against the rocky ground and echoing through the silence. He then put one arm above Cloud's shoulder, on the wall, and the other on Cloud's waist.

"Sephiroth..."

"Hush." Sephiroth leaned in and stopped with his lips just inches away from Cloud's. "Tell me to stop." Cloud said nothing, just closed his eyes. And then Sephiroth kissed him.

At first Cloud wanted to try to break the contact, but then he realized that the kiss was what he had been longing for. What he had always been longing for. It had been the soft press of Sephiroth's demanding lips that he had wanted for so long.

Sephiroth drew back and looked at Cloud from head to toe. "So, tell me, Cloud. Is there any trick to getting you out of this complicated looking outfit?" Cloud blushed slightly. "Or is it not as difficult as it looks?"

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth's now discarded sword and wondered how long it would stay that way. Sephiroth followed his gaze.

"If you'd rather fight me, that's just as exhilarating."

Cloud shook his head, then nodded, then shook it again. He was confused, and the possible repercussions of going back to Sephiroth, again, were playing through his mind. He thought of the darkness that had enveloped him every time before, and of the pain that the darkness brought. And yet, some very large part of him still yearned for Sephiroth and his darkness.

"Make up your..." Cloud interrupted what he was saying by kissing him.

The two of them continued to kiss and fondle each other until they both ended up on the ground, completely naked.

Before they could finish their love making, however, they were interrupted by a very flushed looking Tifa.

"Cloud!"

Cloud got up quickly, grabbed his clothes, and covered himself as best he could. Sephiroth, however, just stayed sitting on the ground, looking very irritated.

"What are you doing, Cloud?"

Cloud blushed and looked down. "Not what you think?"

Tifa glowered at him. "Cloud Strife, you swore you'd never go back to him."

Cloud began to pull his clothes back on. At this point, Sora and his crew were poking their heads into the conversation, however silently. (Later, Cloud would theorize that they alerted Tifa to his presence. But whether or not that is true will never be known.) "I didn't ... go back to him..."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him an angry look. "So, having sex with him is what exactly?"

At this point, Sephiroth was slipping back into his clothes, not that anyone was paying him much attention.

"I didn't mean that... What I meant was ..." Cloud sighed and looked away from Tifa.

Tifa's eyes never left Cloud. "You do remember the hell he put you through last time, right? And the time before that?"

Sephiroth was very slowly edging away from the bright source of light that was cloaking his darkness. Unfortunately, only Sora noticed this new development.

"Uh ... hey, Cloud? Tifa?" They both ignored him. "Cloud?" He still got nothing but ignorance. "Guys!" Finally they looked at him.

"What!" They said in unison.

"Sephiroth just left."

A/N: So, what do you think? Not bad considering I went all summer without really writing much of anything? (Don't ask me to explain that by the way, it's a long story.) So, review it? Tell me what you think?


End file.
